1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a Passenger Safety Status Indicator (PSSI) and Associated Intercommunications and Electronic Sensing Devices for vehicles with an operator or crew and more than six passengers. More specifically as an example, it would relate to warning light indicator and related devices for use on passenger airlines which allows a Flight Attendant or pilot to instantly ascertain the status of safety items controllable by the passengers and to communicate directly with individual passengers without leaving their crew seat. For example, the status of the seat belt fastened, the seat back tray up, and the seat back up for all passengers on same aircraft or those passengers in each section or zone on large aircraft is displayed at a single location for instant verification before takeoff and landing as well as inflight whenever the seatbelt sign is activated. More generally, the invention allows for full two-way communication between the passenger and crew with a signal being sent from the crew person to the passenger (or vice versa) if a problem is present and an automatic signal being returned to the crew person upon compliance. This may also take the form of two-way voice communication or other audio and/or lighted signal devices. For example, a voice channel between each passenger and the flight attendant can be activated by either party and responded to upon receipt of a call signal by the other. This is to be accomplished by one of several options, for example a simple call button plus small speaker/microphone in the passenger headrest while the flight attendant uses a call button mounted in the PSSI and a simple crew member headset and microphone. This complete aircraft system is referred to hereafter as the "Passenger Safety Status Indicator and Intercom (PSSIIC) System."
It is anticipated the invention will find immediate and widespread advantages to the field of public transportation. Airliners, trains, and buses are all potential users of the invention. The invention could also find use as a general purpose signal indicator for monitoring large groups of people or machinery from a single remote location. For example, in a large office of workers signal indicators could be provided at each persons work station to allow a single receptionist to monitor the presence of individual workers. Another example would be to monitor the status of large banks of machinery in an automated manufacturing setting. The primary field to benefit immediately from the unique features of the instant invention is the transportation industry. However, it may be seen that the fields of office management and manufacturing may also derive substantial benefit.
As such the potential fields of use are myriad. Those skillful in the electrical and mechanical arts will find many other potential fields of use for this device. It is to be understood from the outset that the scope of this invention is not limited to these fields or to the specific examples of potential uses presented hereinafter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior signaling devices have been developed to signify the status of passenger safety equipment. The most notable example is the annoying but important seat belt warning present in modern passenger car vehicles. These normally operate some sort of light, buzzer, or bell to serve as a warning that the seat belt has not been properly fastened.
The present method of monitoring airline passengers requires a flight attendant to walk up and down the aisles to manually check each individual passenger seat for safety feature compliance. This method is archaic, laborious, time consuming and most importantly dangerous to both flight attendants and passengers. In addition the chance that an unfastened seat belt will go undetected is quite large as the passengers often do not present easy visual access to the flight attendant. A further safety hazard exists when flight attendants have to walk down the aisle in response to a Passenger Call Button signal and then make a second trip to deliver drinks, etc. The PSSIIC System will save millions of dollars annually in stress, lost time, injuries, fatalities and employee satisfaction.
A search at the United States Patent and Trademark Office revealed the following pertinent prior art references. No prior art was discovered that provides automated monitoring of individual passenger safety precautions on an airliner. As will be seen, the simplicity and effectiveness of my invention is not rivaled in the prior art.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,840,849, issued to Thomas E. Lohr on Oct. 8, 1974, shows a vehicle seat belt warning system. The system comprises, in combination, a buckle with slot for receiving a tongue in locking engagement, which tongue, upon insertion into the buckle actuates a single pole, two-position electric switch within the buckle from a first closed circuit position to an open circuit position and from a second open position momentarily to a closed circuit position. The switch is in a circuit which includes three flexible connectors preferably imbedded in the belt or flexible band attached to the buckle, at least one additional switch, at least one electrically operated signal device, and a source of electrical energy, whereby, when an additional switch such as a vehicle's ignition switch is turned on and the seat belt buckle is not in locked engagement with the tongue, this unlocked condition of the seat belt will be indicated by the warning device. The patent does not teach or suggest a multiple indication of more than one safety precaution at each passenger position.
Insofar as the patent shows the circuit arrangements for electrical power supplies and multiple seat belt indicators, U.S. Pat. No. 3,840,849 is hereby incorporated by reference into this application.
By contrast, the device of the instant invention teaches a console display for multiple safety precautions observed at multiple passenger locations. There is provision for signaling or communicating with the individual passengers and the crew person in charge of monitoring compliance with the safety precautions. The intercom feature is also used to better serve passenger needs while minimizing flight attendant time walking up and down aisles and the associated danger involved.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,886,516, issued to Masaru Itoh et al. on May 27, 1975, shows a seat belt operation detector. The patented device includes a first detector means for actuating at the time of sitting on a seat and a second detector means for actuating at the time of connecting of a seat belt. A flip-flop circuit responds to signals of the first and second detector means such that a normal connecting of the seat belt can be detected only when the signal of the first detector is applied to the flip-flop. An alarm is operated or an engine is prevented from being started at abnormal or improper seat belt connecting conditions since the two detector signals will be received in different order or only one of the signals will be received when there is not seat belt use. The device does not show a multiple safety alert at multiple passenger locations.
By contrast, the device of the instant invention teaches a console display for multiple safety precautions observed at multiple passenger locations. There is provision for signaling both the individual passengers and the crew person in charge of monitoring compliance with the safety precautions.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,898,473, issued to Atsushi Ueda et al. on Aug. 5, 1975, shows a sensing system for sensing the state of wearing of a seat belt. The patented system for a motor vehicle comprises a seat switch adapted to be closed when a person sits on a seat, a belt switch adapted to be closed when the person wears a seat belt, and a FLIP-FLOP circuit including two NAND gates having two inputs connected to both switches respectively. Another NAND gate receives inputs from both the FLIP-FLOP circuit and the belt switch and responds to the closure of the seat switch followed by the closure of the belt switch to provide an output to permit the associated engine start. The device does not show a multiple safety alert at multiple passenger locations. No provision is made for alerting individual passengers that appropriate safety precautions have not been taken. The primary novelty of the device is in providing the reduction of false signals caused by a passenger or driver bouncing on the seat so as to momentarily open a seat occupancy sensing switch.
The standard digital logic circuitry utilized by this patent could also be used in the instant invention and, insofar as appropriate, U.S. Pat. No. 3,898,473 is hereby incorporated by reference.
By contrast, the device of the instant invention teaches a console display for multiple safety precautions observed at multiple passenger locations. There is provision for signaling both the individual passengers and the crew person in charge of monitoring compliance with the safety precautions.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,667,336, issued to Robert H. Best on May 19, 1987, shows a system for automatic detection of seat belt usage. The patented method and apparatus for encouraging driver's seat belt usage includes a system for detecting and recording each time a seat belt is used. Depending on the level of seat belt usage the driver earns discounts on car insurance premiums. The patented device does not show any type of warning or monitoring activity associated with belt usage. The device does not show a multiple safety alert at multiple passenger locations. No provision is made for alerting individual passengers that appropriate safety precautions have not been taken.
By contrast, the device of the instant invention teaches a console display for monitoring multiple safety precautions observed at multiple passenger locations. There is also provision for signaling both the individual passengers and the crew person in charge of monitoring compliance with the safety precautions.
It will be noted that all the prior art devices serve for monitoring a single passenger safety requirement (fastening a seat belt) in the relatively small environment of a motor vehicle. The apparatus of this invention is suitable for use on a much larger scale and for a much more important function. The multiple passenger monitoring and intercommunications (PSSIIC) of this invention is intended primarily for monitoring and controlling the use of several safety precautions required of all passengers aboard a modern passenger airline, however it is also applicable to land and water based vehicles as well. Hundreds of seats may be involved and several items of safety precaution required for each seat or a more simple version may only involve instant verification of all School Bus Passenger Seat Belt usage.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.